


Zoetic Big Birthday Wish

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Iron Man, Tony/Pepper, A party of two





	Zoetic Big Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).

She fiddles with colors of red and silver and gold, the table overwhelmed with cake and pies and brownies. The music plays, the party is ready to begin thanks to Pepper’s planning of a brilliant masterpiece. Unfortunately, all their friends could not attend the festivities. 

Bruce is in the Amazon meditating on keeping calm to keep his green buddy under control, and Clint and Natasha were on a mission. Peter had a class field trip and Steve was volunteering at the children’s hospital. 

Tony traditionally doesn’t celebrate his birthday—getting older is nothing to jump up and down about. Yet Pepper had put all her heart into planning a party for him, but it was only the two of them. That was alright, if Tony had Pepper, it was the best birthday ever. Greeting Pepper with a sweet kiss, his hair an adorable tousled mess, Tony gives her a kindhearted smile. 

“Here is to you, Mr. Stark. Happy birthday.” Pepper toasted, holding up a plate with a delicious slice of chocolate pie. “Thank you, my dear,” Tony scoops up the cake and takes a bite, ending up with frosting on his lips. 

Smirking playfully, leaning in, Pepper kissed Tony, sending his heart into overdrive. He smiles brightly, a fond grin that makes his beautiful eyes seem to twinkle. Even though their friends could not attend, Pepper and Tony spend the afternoon dancing and laughing, Pepper giggles as Tony spins her around in his arms, every little soft kiss she presses tenderly to his lips makes him smile joyfully. 

To get his birthday wish without a doubt, he needs to blow the candles out! Huffing like the big bad wolf, he blows the candles out, and as far as Tony could see it, with Pepper by his side, it was a great birthday after all. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/569584.html?thread=79811056#t79811056)


End file.
